


Becoming Calypso: A Harry Potter Fanfiction

by Rainbow_Hufflepuff



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Lives, Alternate Universe, Auror Harry Potter, Awkward Flirting, Confessions, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Family, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Magic, Mermaids, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other, Relationship(s), Remus Lupin Lives, Romance, School, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Sirens, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sweet, Twins, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Rainbow_Hufflepuff
Summary: An avid nerd's life is changed around when she suddenly finds herself trapped in her dungeon and dragon character's body...





	1. A Simple Saturday Night (Prologue)

My radio buzzed violently with the noise of hard rock, vibrating the edge of my desk from where it was sitting. It was a Saturday evening, just like any other. My friends Jasmine and Sam had a routine of coming over to my place to play DND for a couple of hours surrounded by junk food, sodas, and plenty of chips. Our most recent campaign of sorts was Harry Potter themed, and we had just finished our character's third year, and, as usual, Jasmine and Sam were in yet another competition with each other. 

"Calypso bets that Liam is going to lose again," I say, an amused grin growing on my face at the situation in front of me.

"Just wait! I WILL WIN!" Sam grabbed his dice and tossing them. "UGH- I rolled another 3," Sam yelled, his face twisting into a pretzel. "I thought I'd finally win this time,"

Jasmine stuck her tongue out victoriously, "Too bad, looks like little Liam lost yet another firewhisky drinking contest to the amazing Tyler!" 

"Yeah yeah, I don't know if that's how I'd describe her," He frowned in response. "AND LIAM IS STILL TALLER THAN HER," 

"He's still little, I may have been talking about his-" Jasmine raised a hand up to emphasize her point but was interrupted midsentence. She let her arm fall back to her side and rolled up the sleeves of her costume robes. 

The sound of knocking hit my bedroom door and I rolled off my knees to stand up. "Monroe, dinner is here," I heard my mother call.

The three of us immediately scrambled up and ran out of my small bedroom and practically tumbled down the stairs. We came to a skidding halt once we hit the kitchen floors.

"Ow, I got a splinter," Sam grumbled. 

"So how is your little game going?" My mom asked us as we plated up; pizza and chicken wings.

"Oh it's fine," Sam shrugged, "But I still think Jasmine is using faulty dice," He said, taking a huge bite of his pizza as he sat down at the rounded table, getting ranch all over his face. 

Jasmine's green eyes sparkled, "I don't cheat, I've just got a perfect rolling technique down," She smiled mischievously, but it was obvious to everyone except Sam that she was just messing with him. 

"Well, why don't you use my dice next round?" I offer, "You can never be too sure-"

"For all I know, you could have cursed them!" She shook her head vigorously "I can't take that chance." 

"That's proof! She won't use your dice so she must be-" Sam began squealing again, throwing his hands up, accidentally flinging his slice of pizza up in the air. 

My mom left the room at this, she didn't understand why we got so worked up over our "little games". 

"Sam you can use my dice then," I waved my hand, "I have an extra set so it won't matter," I sit down next to him and raise one of my eyebrows. 

"Of course not! I know better than to trust taking your dice," He narrowed his eyes, his black hair sticking up all over the place from his stress habit of running his hands through it when he made a risky move. 

"Well, I say you're both cheating then," I shrug. "Cheating 'is' against the rules so- As dungeon master I guess I'll just have to--I actually can't do anything so," 

"MONNIE YOU CAN'T JUST-" Sam shuffled and rolled his eyes. "I don't care, can we go back up now though?"

"We just got our food-" 

"You guys aren't done yet?" He asked, once again rolling his eyes. "You guys are slow eaters." He reached for the box again... 

The night went on as normal, Sam went on to eat way too much, then ended up complaining the rest of the night of a stomach ache. By the time 12:30 rolled around, we had finished eating and the night's game had come to an end. 

Sam had left some time earlier, so Jasmine and I stayed upstairs talking about next week, and whose house we'd be at. Eventually, though, she slowly crept around my room, so that she wouldn't wake my mom next door, grabbing her things and stuffing them in her checkered backpack.

I followed her down outside to her car and waved goodbye from the sidewalk as she drove away. I stood there for a moment in the cold still night and breathed in the crisp air. 

It was just my mom and me here in our small two-bedroom flat. The walls were mostly faded and the floors gave you splinters if you weren't careful, but it was enough. It was home, and inside was way safer than out, I remembered as I made my way back to the door. The area of town we lived in wasn't known for being the most crime and drug-free area, so I quickly walked back inside and locked the door behind me, my short blonde hair bobbing against my ears. Satisfied with the click of the door lock, I quietly tip-toed up the creaky stairs, quietly as I could. 

From the hall, a soft glowing emitting from my room caught my eye. I stepped slowly forward, noticing everything inside my room was covered in a gentle blue light, coming from the DND board sitting on my coffee table. I crouched down to look, a million thoughts racing through my head. I didn't know my board had a light built in- 

Without thinking I reached my hand forward and the room began to swirl! Then... darkness. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: Okay, so this is just the prologue so I know it's pretty short! I'm going to be using some old OCS but switch them around a bit to fit this story more, I kinda have this idea that if anything I can write two stories with them, all I'm changing for this one is their hair color haha.


	2. A Whole New World

Sounds of rustling stirred me from my sleep, I stretched slowly, my eyes still closed, but I could tell that morning light was pouring in from my window. I blinked, gradually focusing on my room... 

Wait.

I jerked myself to sit up- 

Whose room is this??

I was sitting in the top bunk of a twin-sized bed a homemade quilted blanket covering my legs. The room was small cluttered, and weird-looking. Strange objects and strange furniture and a strange soft breathing coming from the bunk under me. A window was to my right, the little initials "C.B + -" in a heart carved into the frame. The other set of initials were blank, as if whoever scratched it was waiting for the right person to write in. I tilted my head over the side of the bunk railing to see what was under me, and hopefully to not wake it. 

A dark-haired boy about my age was sprawled out snoring, a similar quilt twisted around his limbs, which were also just as twisted in an unnatural sleeping position. 

Something feathery brushed against my shoulder and I almost fell forward, thinking it was a spider at first. I slapped my arm, but instead of a crawling bug, my hand swept against hair... A lot of it. Thick clumps of dark curls that fell far beyond the edge of the bunk and nearly half the length to the next. I glanced upwards towards the ceiling, half expecting the hair to, for some reason, to have been hung from there. My hand slowly met the top of my head, and that's when I realized, 

It's my hair?? 

I scrambled off the bunk, trying to be quiet as I did so, but fear was ripping at my nerves. I looked around for anything to help me find where I was and what happened. I creaked the bedroom door open and peeked out,

Nobody's out there...

A small hallway was in front of me, a roomy living area to the right, and a small bathroom to the left. Straight ahead was a closed-door, where there was another bedroom.

Wait how do I know that...

I ducked into the bathroom, and immediately turned to meet the mirror. 

The face that stared back at me was not mine... In fact, the face wasn't the only thing I didn't recognize. 

The long black curls framed my face and fell nearly to my knees. My face was blemishless, with pointed and dainty features, and round blue eyes. Freckles were equally spread across my face and down my neck to my arms and legs. 

An unsettling feeling fell to my gut, and my hair turned a greenish-blue. This caught me by surprise, and before I knew it I tripped and fell backward into the wall behind me, knocking over a shelf behind me, and tipping loud clanging bottles to the floor. 

"Calypso??" A man's voice yelled. 

I held my breath, daring myself to not make a noise. 

Footsteps approached the door, and he spoke again, this time in a softer voice. "Cal?" He knocked. 

He's talking to me?

"Uh, y-yes?" I answered, trying to sound as if I belonged here, that I knew what was going on.

"Are you alright? I heard something break." 

"I'm-I'm okay!" I called back, my voice shaking. 

"...Alright, just be careful." 

Something was off. I knew that name, I've heard the name Calypso before, but I couldn't figure out from where... 

Calypso, Calypso, Calypso...

I stared at myself in the mirror as I thought, and my eyes once again widened with the realization of something new...

I don't know who I am...

Well, I knew I was apparently Calypso now, whoever she was, but I knew I wasn't supposed to be Calypso.

The problem was, I didn't know who I was supposed to be.

I drew in a long shaky breath. 

Okay, okay. I must be dreaming. This has to be some weird dream that I am someone else! That's regular in dreams, to not know who I'm supposed to be... right? I'll wake up any second...

"Calypso," Another knock. It was a different voice, "I haft'a pee," He said in a tired whiney voice. It was lighter than the other one I heard and younger sounding. 

I opened the door and the dark-haired boy from before brushed past me and just- started peeing in the toilet before I got the chance to get out. I squeaked and covered my eyes, shutting the door behind me. I became face to face with, what I supposed was the man that was talking earlier. 

He was a middle-aged man with light brown hair and a soft, but scarred face, as if he had been attacked by a vicious cat of some sort.

"Cal, are you and Cy finished packing up?" He asked, "Remember the checklist right, you can't forget the dress robes! They're super important this year! And all your books, you need- Well, you know what you need, you're always on top of things, more than I ever was-" 

"Packed for what?" I asked, trying to hide my shaking hands. 

"You're going back to school tomorrow morning?" He ducked down to where I stood with a curious face-

Wow, this Calypso girl is short. 

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked, "Did you hit your head on something when you fell in the bathroom?" 

I felt the back of my head where it hit the shelf,

This can be my excuse I suppose...

"Just a little bit, I'm okay." I smiled, "And I just woke up, I forgot we were going back to school so soon!" 

"Well Cy has been rambling about it nonstop the last two weeks, it's a wonder you managed to forget," He chuckled and stood back up straight, straightening his tawny jacket.

"Uncle Remus!" The boy flung the bathroom door open again, totally alert, and this time, not urninating thankfully. "Dad was supposed to give us a letter for the train ride to read tomorrow and-" 

Remus took out two letters, and held them in front of his face with a small smile. 

They were each addressed:

To Caly,

And 

To Cy, 

And both were addressed from "Padfoot".

Cy jumped to grab the letter from his hands but he held them up. 

"Not so fast, Cy," He chuckled, "I'll give these to you tomorrow on the train platform, you don't want to forget them while you're rushing in the morning, or losing them some place." 

He was right, Cy did tend to lose things... Wait why do I keep getting weird glimpses of knowledge like this...

Padfoot, Remus, Cy... Cy... 

"Cyprus?" I spoke my thoughts aloud on accident. 

The dark-haired boy turned to me. He was familiar, but in a strange way that I couldn't explain. Something deep inside me felt as if I knew all these people even if right now it seemed I didn't. 

"Cy, make sure you keep watch on your sister," Remus clicked his tongue as he stuffed the letters back into his pocket, "She seems to be a little fuzzy today-" 

"She doesn't look fuzzy to me," Cy responded, leaning closer to examine my face. He too had curly hair, though, more loosely patterned, with the same blue eyes I did, and almost identical features... but...

What's up with his ears??

I just noticed! His ears were thin and pointed, like an elf's. I ran my fingers through my hair to where my ears were and again, had to stop myself from gasping, screaming, or freaking out. 

This is one strange dream.

"No, I mean, I believe she may be a bit unlike herself, she hit her head this morning." He looked at me as if he was waiting for me to answer him, for a second I didn't respond. It was weird being called a name I didn't recognize, but I looked up after a moment of hesitation. 

"Oh yes! I'm sorry," I coughed.

"Oooh, I see!" Cy chirped, his round eyes looking as if they were sparkling with excitement. "Come, Caly, let's get you some coffee,, you always feel better after coffee." He said, taking my hand and pulling me out towards the living room and down another hall to the kitchen. 

He sat me down at the dining room table as he rummaged through cabinets and pulled out different weird concoctions and mixed them together. 

One thing I did recognize wasz the smell was coffee, which I was thankful for because while I may have forgotten a lot of other things about myself, I knew I liked coffee. 

From the cupboard above the stove, he took out a small glass vial filled with a red liquid. He opened the little cork from the top and almost immediately I about lunged forward to take it from him with some strange force I'd never felt before. It was a deep clawing in my stomach to take whatever it was and consume all of it, a weird sort of hunger I never felt before, and felt way too real to ever be in a dream. I grasped the arms of the dining chair tightly and focused on not looking like a crazy person. 

If I was Calypso, I'd have to act like her, right?

He poured about half the vial in each glass, causing the chestnut-colored coffee to turn a deep mahogany, then in one of them dumped a bunch of creamers and milks until it turned practically white.

He handed the darker glass to me and I refrained from gulping the whole thing down in two drinks. I looked up at him. 

"Cy, what's in those glasses?" I asked, motioning to the rows of similar glass vials all lined up on the shelf. 

Cy looked back at me with a face that read "Are you being serious?" 

"They're our medicine, Cal". He boomed, a small look of amusement on his face. "You must have hit your head hard if you're this loopy... loopy lupin loopy lupin..." He laughed at himself. 

Remus walked through the door and set a newspaper on the table next to us as he sat. "Are you calling me loopy, Cyprus?" He gave him a puzzling look. 

Cy beamed, "I thought it was fun, it rhymed! You're not loopy, Uncle Remus, just Lupin." 

I stopped myself from laughing. It definitely did not rhyme. Yet again, I was taken by surprise, Cyprus's hair was no longer a dark brown but now a sunshine yellow... sort of like what mine did earlier. 

Remus chuckled, "Well you two, finish drinking your coffee and get ready. We're going to make a last minute trip to Diagon Alley so that I can buy more Wolfsbane potion, and you two can get some extra money and robes."

"You mean your werewolf juice?" Cy said in a correcting tone. 

Remus coughed, "Yes, my werewolf juice." 

If I thought my day was going weird before, it was nothing compared to how it was going now. Werewolves? Potions? Werewolf juice?

Ew werewolf juice...

I tried to scrape my mind for any clues on where I was or what kind of world I was currently living but nothing came to me. There was a strange familiarity in my surroundings and the faces in front of me.

"20 minutes to Diagon, alright?" Remus stood and pointed a stick at an old fashioned alarm clock and its hands began moving backwards. "I'm timing you," 

"Alright- uh, Remus," I responded, standing up and quickly downing my coffee. The aching hunger in my stomach disappeared.

"Calypso," Remus called after me as I turned to walk back towards the bedroom. "Did you just call me Remus?... Just Remus?" His expression was unreadable. 

Cyprus looked at me with a weird look too. 

Mental note, Calypso calls him Uncle...

Remus, or I suppose, "Uncle Remus", stalked over to me, an eyebrow raised in suspicion as he held the same wooden stick, er, wand I suppose up a little. Cyprus pulled his legs up to his chest on the chair he was sitting and let out a nervous squeal. 

"Who are you? What's your full name?" 

"I-uh- Calypso?" I stuttered "Calypso... Calypso Black." My heart was racing. 

"Middle name?" He said, not moving at all. 

"Uh-uh- Calypso Andromyda Black-" I responded, not sure how I knew that. 

"Your father's name? Mother's full name?" 

"Sirius Orion Black, and Isadora Morgan De La Rose de Sang." I somehow answered... I didn't even know those people.

Remus lowered his wand, "I'm sorry Calypso, we just have to be super careful these days." He said, tucking it back into his sleeve. "You can go ahead." He still had a strange look on his face... almost hurt? 

An awkward sense of guilt filled my gut as I silently walked back... How was I supposed to know she called him Uncle? Then again, I suppose Cyprus did, so I should have too... I opened the door to the bedroom where I woke up, and closed it again behind me. 

This dream was pulling on way longer than I was expecting. 

I glanced inside the small closet. Everything inside, minus maybe a few items, were luxurious cloaks, dresses, and robes. There was a dresser inside the closet, painted a dark green, with jeans, a couple of sweatshirts and t shirts inside. I settled on a homemade looking knit sweater with a "C" embroidered on the front, and a pair of faded blue jeans. 

Cyprus met me at the door as I was walking out. He brushed past me before stopping, "Is that my sweater?" He asked. 

"Uh- there's two sweaters with C's on them." I shrugged. He shrugged back in response and stepped out a moment later with the other "C" sweater on. 

"Alright, let's get going," Remus held his arm out to us. "Remember to close your eyes this time, Cyprus, I don't want you to get too motion sick. And also, we will be meeting Severus-"

"Uncle Sev-" Cy chirped in. 

"Erm, your "Uncle Sev"," He continued awkwardly "At Madam Malkins after you get your robes. You'll be having lunch with him and Nikolai, so be on your best behaviour. Now, shall we?" 

I grabbed onto his arm, and Cy followed suit. I felt the ground beneath me fall away as my body was lurched forward. Swirling light and colors surrounded me, as the sounds of a busy alley way filled my senses. 

Remus and Cyprus landed gracefully, but I fell face first into the cobbled road. Overwhelming nausea tore at my stomach and I willed myself not to vomit aggressively. Cyprus ran the couple steps over and offered me a hand. 

"Are you okay, Caly? You're always good at apparating!" He glanced back at Remus, who strolled over. 

"Calypso, are you well enough to shop today?" He questioned as Cyprus helped me up. "I should have asked while we were still home but the thought skipped my mind. Perhaps we should have let you rest," He examined my head where I hit it against the shelf. 

"I'm alright!" I smiled, swallowing the disgusting lump in my throat. "I just lost my footing, that's all," I stretched shakily and took a couple steps to prove that I could, in fact, be fit enough to walk around today. 

"Good," Remus grinned back. "Let's start by stopping by Gringotts..." he continued speaking on and walking, I followed. 

I didn't hear what else he really said, because I was suddenly hit with an awe in the world that was around me. Everybody was dressed in capes with weird hats and owls perched on their shoulders. Next to me, a young boy was hovering about a foot off the ground on a tiny broom stick, which somehow was following his mother in front of him. In the store windows, items on display were floating about and turning slightly, as to show each angle of the products being sold. 

Well I've never seen anything like this before-

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N:

Hey ya'll! So here's the first chapter. My goal for this fanfiction is not really to have perfect grammar or editing, It's more just a fun idea I wanted to write down! 

In case you're wondering, I will end up introducing quite a few OCS, some are mine, and a couple are created by my friends in our Roleplay group. I thought a story like this would be the perfect way to incorperate them! I'll try to get a character wiki up soon in case you ever get lost in the future! 

So far we have Calypso, who I will continue to introduce as Monnie begins to learn about herself. She's her main character, and the daughter of Sirius Black. 

Cyprus is her twin brother, he is very much based off of my own naivety and childish personality!


End file.
